


Что я наделал?

by juude



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Killing, Missing Scene, Song: Work Song (Hozier)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25281487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juude/pseuds/juude
Summary: Дьяволу паршиво. Будто в груди просверлили несколько дырок, просунули в них оголённые провода, а затем пустили по ним электричество. Будто болит то, чего у него не было и в помине – душа.Дьявол чувствует себя человеком. Настоящим, потерянным, больным и самым-самым плохим.И в этом калейдоскопе первобытного ужаса и бесконечной боли была лишь одна мысль, позволяющая оставаться Люциферу в сознании: Хлоя будет в порядке.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	Что я наделал?

Он шел по темной улице, стараясь зажечь смятую сигарету дрожащими руками.  
Руки были в крови. Руки все больше походили на огромные когтистые лапы, которые снились ему почти каждую ночь, о которых он старался забыть. Пальцы соскакивали с зажигалки, не попадая даже на зубчатое колесо, и когда противный огонек бессовестно появлялся и исчезал спустя секунду, ему хотелось взвыть с небывалой силой. Вспышка света пролетала бликом по вымученному и мокрому от слёз лицу.  
Он отбросил зажигалку в сторону, и, немного покачиваясь, зашагал вперёд. Остановился, спустя, казалось бы, целую вечность, упираясь руками в стену какого-то дома. Руки были в грязи. Под ногтями прятались темные полумесяцы, земля смешалась с кровью, и разбитые костяшки едва ли отражали боль разбитых горем ребер и разорванного сердца.  
Въевшиеся в кожу запахи металла и земли напоминали о себе тошнотворным сладковатым послевкусием, позволяя Люциферу погружаться в свой персональный ад все глубже, все сильнее, все дальше. Пальцы сжимались сами собой, будто он все ещё удерживал ими комья грязи и корни высокой травы, собираясь кинуть их на тело Уриэля. Вены скручивались петлями, стоило вспомнить ощущение рукоятки меча в ладони. И кровь. Кровь везде: на рубашке, на лице, на его ужасных, ужасных и страшных руках, которыми он удерживал брата, пока убивал его.  
Он, наконец, стал тем страшным монстром, о котором рассказывают сказки, тем злом, в которое не верят, потому что такого кошмара в реальном мире быть просто не может. Он окончательно стал воплощением худшего. Это от него и требовалось. Представление окончено, никаких номеров на бис и громких оваций.  
Дьявол устал и хочет домой, только вот дома у него никогда и не было, и все, что ему остаётся – это идти в тишине по ночному городу, спотыкаясь на каждом шагу.  
Дьяволу паршиво. Будто в груди просверлили несколько дырок, просунули в них оголённые провода, а затем пустили по ним электричество. Будто болит то, чего у него не было и в помине – душа.  
Дьявол чувствует себя человеком. Настоящим, потерянным, больным и самым-самым плохим.  
И в этом калейдоскопе первобытного ужаса и бесконечной боли была лишь одна мысль, позволяющая оставаться Люциферу в сознании: Хлоя будет в порядке. Она будет читать сказки своей дочери, заботливо поправляя одеяло. Она будет неумело флиртовать и веселиться, смеяться так громко и заразительно, словно нет ничего важнее этого смеха. Она будет хмуриться и сердиться, когда кто-то начнет ее отвлекать. Она будет выходить на работу, и раскрывать преступления с той точностью, на которую никто больше не был способен. Люцифер знает, что так есть и так будет. Ни в одном из миров нет того, кто мог бы сравниться с Хлоей Деккер, с ее острым и чистым умом, жаждой справедливости и бесконечным милосердием. Все это было действительно ее. Оно принадлежало ей так же, как принадлежал и сам Люцифер.  
От осознания того, сколько у нее над ним власти, мужчина подавился воздухом и остановился. Он провел пальцами по мокрой и горячей щеке, стараясь не закричать от настигнувшего потока чувств. Теперь, после того, как красная пелена рассеялась перед глазами, а запах крови притупился, он начал понимать, на что готов был пойти ради Хлои.  
На что он пошел.  
У него не было выбора. Ее жизнь стоила всего. Она стоила рая, ада,  
всех ангелов и демонов, и это было страшно. Потому что от такого можно сойти с ума.  
Потому что он убил своего брата, чтобы спасти ее и свою... Маму. И он так отчаянно нуждался в самом обычном прощении или принятии, ему так хотелось, чтобы его просто успокоили. Люциферу казалось, что его кости вырывают из тела, разрывая кожу и пробивая легкие. Ему казалось, что он рассыпается прямо здесь и сейчас, но он жадно хватался за каждую мысль о той, ради которой мог стоять на ногах и продолжать дышать.  
Было легко все оставить. Бросить, забыть, отпустить и вернуться туда, где ему место. Люцифер обхватил голову руками и сжал волосы что есть силы, сдерживая рвущийся наружу крик. Было легко оставаться дьяволом до тех пор, пока он не начал чувствовать, как кровь бурлит по его венам, как каждый удар сердца отпечатывается в грудной клетке мягким шагом, как воздух проходит по всему телу, обволакивая мягко и почти бережно.  
Было легко. А потом он влюбился.  
С треском и размахом, словно удар, пробивающий все существо. Будто это шторм, где вода наступает со всех сторон, всюду крики и страх неизвестного, и корабль вот-вот ударится о скалы, разлетится в щепки и исчезнет в черном водовороте. И это чувство похоже на разлом и раскат грома, после которого не остается ничего, кроме принятия и тишины.  
И он знает, куда ему надо идти.  
Люцифер сжал окоченевшими руками окровавленную рубашку на своем теле и мелко задрожал, но уверенно двинулся вперед. Он медленно переставлял ноги, удерживая в голове лишь один образ. Каждый шаг – приближение к очередному падению. Каждый вздох – неумелое вступление перед молитвой. Будто он действительно собирался исповедоваться. Будто ему катастрофически необходимо прощение.  
Ее прощение.  
Он не до конца осознал, что оказался перед ее дверью, когда медленно поднял руку, чтобы тихо-тихо постучать. Ночь сгущалась над головой и ни одной звезды не было на всем небе, чтобы хоть немного рассечь темноту полупрозрачным блеском. Люцифер опустил голову, невольно обдумывая то, который сейчас час и что он здесь делает. Он был уверен, что ему никто не откроет. В конце концов, чего он ожидал? Похоже на очередной план Отца, в котором дьявол должен сломаться под натиском эмоций и приползти к чужому порогу как побитая собака. И если так, то план успешно сработал. Никак иначе Люцифер себя и не ощущал, лишь чувствовал невыносимую тягу свернуться калачиком и протяжно скулить, рассчитывая на чью-нибудь доброту. Он протянул руку, чтобы постучать в последний раз, когда дверь медленно открылась. Недовольный и сонный взгляд Хлои тут же рассеялся, и она полностью распахнула дверь. Люцифер следил, как на ее лице ужас сменяется непониманием, как спутанные светлые волосы почти отражают тусклый свет фонарей, делая его в тысячу раз ярче. Он видел каждую ресничку так отчетливо, будто ничего в жизни не было важнее, чем рассматриваться ее обеспокоенные глаза. Она протянула к нему руку с некоторым затаенным страхом, и почти мягко спросила:  
– Что случилось, Люцифер?  
Его имя впервые зазвучало так грустно и с надеждой на доверие.  
И он рухнул на колени прямо перед ней, обхватывая ее талию и сдерживая беззвучные рыдания. Люцифер чувствовал тепло, исходящее от нее, ощущал, как свет втекает в него через волны бесконечной любви, на которую он никогда не был способен, и которая теперь брала верх над всем его существом.  
Он ни за что на свете не отпустил бы ее хоть на секунду.  
Хлоя осторожно коснулась рукой его головы, путаясь пальцами в волосах и, глубоко вздохнув, закрыла глаза. Другой рукой она невесомо коснулась лица Люцифера, проводя кончиками пальцев по мокрой коже, и вздрогнула, чувствуя, как он немного отстранился, чтобы посмотреть на нее.  
Она открыла глаза и столкнулась с взглядом, наполненным страшной и жгучей болью. Деккер аккуратно провела большим пальцем по его щеке, утирая слезы, и судорожно выдохнула, ощущая теплые дрожащие руки, удерживающие ее спину.

– Что я наделал?


End file.
